


Skater Messaging System

by Cryellow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really love this fic okay, M/M, Podfic, Text message story, Texting, i worked really hard, mention of a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: A text message story, as told from Yuuri Katsuki's phone! The story starts from the beginning of episode 1 and goes on from there. It's basically a story of all the in between moments that make up the whole show! Similar to a podfic! (I don't know what else to say but read it since I worked really hard)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I thought since social media and phones are such a big part of the YOI world, that making a fic around it would be fun! (I was right)  
> Note:  
> During the fourth episode, Yuuri starts talking to Phichit "again" after a "long time". With how good of friends they are, it didn't make sense to me that they would go so long without contact. I basically erased that little bit, and took it as he and Phichit continued to talk long after Yuuri left Detroit.   
> I hope you enjoy the fic!!

_ **A text message story, as told by Yuuri Katsuki's phone** _

 

**Takeshi Nishigori**

Yuuri I am so sorry they posted that video! I know it was private and I am so sorry!

It's fine Takeshi- no big deal.

I still feel really bad! They didn't mean it in any bad way, they just really enjoy your skating.

Seriously, it's fine! I know how big of fangirls the triplets are.

 

**Phichit ^.***

Yuuri! That video was so gr8t! Thats the one uve been practicing 4ever right? Dude u looked so awesome!

Yuuri?

Dude its been days like when are u going to talk to me

BRO

Theres a rumor that Victor Nikiforov saw you skate and he wants to coach u!

DUDE CAN YOU IMAGINE

oh wait youve been imaginig since the 3rd grade haha

... you dont even talk to me i feel so hurt rn like you havent answered my calls either am i even your friend like how could you do this to me 

it's been weeks Yuuri are you even alive rn

I'm sorry, Phichit! I had my phone off since the video came out. All the publicity was giving me a headache.

The rumor... is true. You might want to just call me. It's a long story.

HECK YAh

 

**Victor**

Yuuri all I want to do is know more about you. How can I coach you if I know nothing about you?

Fair point, however what does that have to do with wanting a sleep over?

Technically every night is a sleep over. I sleep down the hall

But sleeping in my room is important because..?

Then we can talk all night, and you can tell me about yourself!

Or I could talk about myself, I mean I'm not particular in which order we do things

My room is my personal space. I'd rather you not come in here.

Really? I'll bring Makkachin!

How is the dog supposed to persuade me?

Then we can go to my room! The new couch is really soft! 

I'd rather not, if you don't mind. I need some alone time sometimes.

:( Ok Yuuri. Suit yourself. Makkachin says it's your loss

I'll keep that in mind

 

**Minako**

Hey I'm heading over to the studio in an hour. That ok?

Sure, Yuuri

Just let me do something for a sec and I'll be right over

Don't forget your shoes- last time you forgot.

Thanks for reminding me! Those other ones were really bad to dance in!

 

 

**Victor**

I just checked my weight and I'm back to what it was!

I'm heading over to Ice Castle now

Can't wait to actually start working on skating

 

**Mari**

Yuuri! Why did you run out on me! Butthead! I'm not doing all this myself! 

There's a lot of stuff in storage! You get back here!

Yurio can't sleep in a room filled with our old junk!

 

 

**Victor**

Hey Yuuri where did you go?

You up and left, I was waiting for you to get back.

Mari said you went over to Minako's place. 

Scratch that. Minako's place was a bust. Guess I'm going to Ice Castle. 

You could save me the trip up and answer me.

OR not. Ice Castle it is. I'm taking Makka with me, he needs the walk anyway

 

 

 

**Yuuko :)**

Please tell me he's doing bad in the other room

He's doing bad in the other room

Is he really?

No, but it made you feel better :) 

Yuuko! Seriously, is he good? 

Yuuri you've seen Yurio skate first-hand. Are you really asking that question?

GAH I'll never beat him!

Oh and Takeshi says Hi

;) Tell him we're having sushi for dinner.

Oh and Yuuri?

Yeah?

I think you're going to do fine. Just believe in yourself 

Thanks Yuuko. 

 

 

**Phichit ^.***

Yo! I heard about all the drama man why is the Russian punk over in Japan?

Think this deserves another call, honestly. There's a lot going on right now.

I didn't even realize we had talked for two hours. I'm sorry if you were busy!

Nah, man! It's gr8t talking to u! Besides I live for drama 

 

 

**Victor**

While you guys are at the waterfall, I'll be at Nagahama Ramen! It sounds great. I can't resist :)

Yurio's muttering. He hates this, you know.

He'll get over it! Just think about Love and you both will be fine. It'll come to you, I'm sure of it. 

If you say so

 

 

 

**Yurio**

Are you sure you're okay? You looked pretty rough back there

I better not be Yurio in your phone

What do you have me in yours?

Piggy

Can I make yours kitten then?

Absolutely not! Keep it as Yurio if you must!

 

**Victor**

Did you really drink till dawn?

Where are you?

Oh crap! 

I'm on my way, don't worry!

Yuuri?

You must be practicing already. Good job :) 

 

**Yuuko :)**

Victor brought his costumes over from Russia!

He's even got the one from the Junior Championship! 

That's awesome, Yuuri!

But why did he bring them all over?

YUUKO HES LETTING ME WEAR IT FOR THE HOT SPRINGS ON ICE

IM SO EXCITED

Wow! I can't wait to see it!

 

 

**Minako**

I wanted to get some last minute practice in, you mind if I use the studio?

Minako?

I'll just go to your house, then. 

Yuuri

Why are you coming over so late

Is that you at the door

Yes

Please let me in

 

**Phichit ^.***

YOull do GREAT today Yuuri! I BELIEVE IN U!!!!!!!

Thanks Phichit ^.^

 

 

**Minako**

You were so great! 

I don't even care that I didn't sleep!

I'm so proud!!

Victor wasn't too pleased. He was getting on me about the Salchow :/

But thanks!

 

 

**Victor**

Hey did you see where Yurio went? I can't find him

I thought he went back to the hot spring after the results...

I can't find him anywhere. 

I'll ask Yuuko. Maybe she knows something

Apparently he took the fastest flight out of here.

Didn't even say goodbye 

 

 

**Yurio**

Yurio! Why did you leave so soon?

And watch you gloat with all the glory? No thanks

Hey, it was a good event. You did awesome too!

I don't need your petty compliments. I said it to Yuuko and I'll say it to you

I WILL crush you at the Grand Prix Final. 

This means nothing, Piggy

I look forward to seeing you too, Yurio.

Have a safe flight

 

**Victor**

....

....

First you take my dog

Now you're late

...

 

**Yuuko :)**

Oh man I am so tired

Long day with Victor, huh?

He has me producing the free program myself! I feel liked jello

Have you made a theme for this year, yet? 

Not quite, but we're working on it. 

Don't get too stressed out, okay? And remember that Victor is there to COACH you. You have to tell him when things are uncomfortable

Like now, while you're anxious about doing it

Sometimes I think you know me too well Yuuko

 

 

**Phitchit ^.***

Hey Phichit, you busy?

Nah man, wassup? 

Let me skype you, hold on!

 

 

**Victor**

Why don't you talk to me?

Why do you keep ignoring me? 

:( 

Where are you? You didn't sleep in again, did you?

-_-

 

 

**Yuuko**

Did you decide a theme yet?! I'm so anxious to here it!

Yeah, I did. I want to keep a secret until I get to the grand prix series though

That is....if I make it to the grand prix series at least

What do you mean if?! You come to Ice Castle almost everyday! Of course you'll get there!

Making me wait is cruel, though >:( 

Haha Well I haven't really told Minako either so it's not just you.

She must be really frustrated with that! I can imagine the look on her face now lol

 

**Mari**

Hey, can you come to the common room for a sec?

Why? 

Don't tell me old man Jyun threw up on the floor again.

I refuse to clean up his alcoholic puke again

Just come to the common room!!

 

 

**Phichit ^.***

I JUST HEARD

DUDE I CANT WAIT TO COMPETE AGAINST U :D

Me too! I'm really excited to see you again!

That is if I pass the block championship

I mean I could utterly fail that, so I mean it's up the the air

U'll do gr8! From what Insta said uve been practicing really hard

I guess you say the photo Victor posted of me really sweaty.

:/ I told him not to post it but he says I look determined to win

U looked hot in it! Like u were working really hard

 I have been. I really want to try hard this season

;) Don't think about winning, now. It's alllll gunna be Phichit bby

;P

 

**Minako**

That outfit Victor is wearing looks ridiculous! 

-_- I can't do anything about it. I've got to go on soon.

Good luck, Yuuri! We're all cheering for you! 

Thanks Minako. It means a lot

 

 

**Phichit ^.***

DUDE THAT PICCC

*screenshot.png*

U LOOK SO SHOCKED

XD 

Cant believe he hugged u. Like what are u 2 doin

Good luck, though! I know you won't read this till after, but ull do fantastic!

*screenshot.png*

UR NOSE WAS ALL BLOODY

BUT ALLSO THAT PIC IS 10/10

I liked it ten times i cant get enough

Phichit! Look it was a long day

>:) Long is the word for it

Take your innuendos somewhere else you social media hog

 

**Minako**

I'm an abstract feeling am I?

 

**Yuuko :)**

We just saw you! That theme is going to be awesome!

PS you might want to watch out for Victor

Why?

He says he's going to burn that tie of yours

!!! I like this tie??!!

xD I'd be cautious all the same

 

**Phichit ^.***

CUP OF CHINA HERE WE GO

^.^ Seriously can't wait to see you and Ciao Ciao again.

IM GUNNA KICK UR BUTT AT THIS

I'm sure you will, Phichit. You're going to do great!

NONONONO

That's not wut i meant!

Ur supposed to comment back with like 'you wish' and stuff!

You wish... I guess?

IDK

Yuuri u are no fun

I'm just trying to be supportive!

Ur supposed to be hype about kikcing MY butt u cant wish me luck

thats not how skating is supposed to work

Just touched down/ Victor says he wants to go out for hot pot later. 

I don't get his obsession with food

Says the guy who could eat kastudon by the liter

Could you even eat katsudon by the liter? I thought it would be more like 'by the meter'.

IDK it comes in a bowl so i think liter

I might ask my mom later. She'd probably know.

Apparently she said it would be more of a weight scale. 

Like by the gram and not by the liter.

Ur mom is fantastic

Hey I think i found that hot pot place u guys are at

 

 

**Minako**

Yuuri that photo is everywhere!!

Victor must have been WASTED hahaha

Please don't remind me

You'll do great out there! Just remember I'm in the stands supporting you! 

You'll be amazing!

Thanks Minako

 

**Yuuko :)**

CONGRATS! Everyone is so proud!!

Thanks Yuuko

Tell everyone I said hi :)

You should see the triplets. They're so fired up.

*girl.png* 

Geez! Have fun trying to put that to bed tonight!

I know, right? Maybe I should get them to quit this whole obsession with it :/

Good luck with that. Most of the people actually IN the skating scene don't know as much as those three.

 

**Mari**

Good job little bro! You did amazing! 

All you have to do is nail that free skate and you're in the clear!

Thanks Mari 

 

**Phichit ^.***

Hey! Did you see my free skate?! I cant find u anywhere!!

I SAW THAT. DONT THINK I DIDNT SEE THAT

You kissed Victor and I want details NOW!

 

**Yuuko :)**

SO PROUD 

Congratulations on winning silver!! The cup of China was really good!

Everyone says you did an amazing job! We can't wait to see you skate at the Rostelecom cup! 

Keep up the good work, and most importantly your good attitude!

Seeing you more confident with Victor made me immensely happy.

Your mom agrees, too. She says you looked fantastic btw

Tell everyone I said thanks! I would love to talk more but I have to get on a flight to Russia

Wish me luck cause I might just die from the cold

Does that mean you could really be Yuri on Ice?

HA HA very funny. 

But really, thanks for the kind words

And please remind the girls that they CANT go into my room for their vlog.

They keep asking me but I know they'll get more daring eventually

I told them to stop pestering you! UGH Time to be bad cop I guess.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For right now I've stopped at the beginning of Episode 8 but I will write the rest later! I'm really excited to finish this (in like a few days). Check out my other fics if you haven't and check out my blog too! (too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com) LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND A COMMENT PLZ I LOVE FEEDBACK. (If you're uncomfortable with doing it here, my blog has an anonymous ask that I love getting too so.)


End file.
